Rocken 2 Let's rock this house!
by Vamplov
Summary: The girls have lived with the Rowdyruff boys for 2 years now and life couldn't be any better. well expect for the sinister plot developing behind there back, Jasmine just vanishing and Blossom...Well just read and find out. don't wanna run all the surprises in store. I do not own any of the ppg or rrb. i only own the story and my own characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

2 years later

Bubbles POV

Life been so good since we moved in with the boys. Me and Boomer were married as is Brick and Blossom. Butch and Buttercup are engaged and from what Boomer told me Bandit is going to propose to Bunny very soon. Right now we were at a clinic because Blossom wasn't feeling well. Me and the girls were waiting for her to come out.

"Hope Bloss is ok." Bunny said

"Probably something she ate." Buttercup said

"Oh she's done come on." I said

"Hey girls." Blossom said, she was holding an envelope

"Hey leader girl, what's with the envelope?" Buttercup said

"Can we go home first. I tell you girls there." Blossom said

"Sure come. The boys should be back by now." Bunny said

We all got into my car and I drove home. The boys weren't back yet as Blossom motion us to follow her. She lead us to her and Brick's room and she sat on the bed. We joined her making a little circle on the bed. Blossom put the envelope in the middle of us.

"So what's up?" Bunny ask

"The doctor checked me over and couldn't find anything so he then ask how long since I had my periods." Blossom said

"Bloss your not pregnant are you?" I ask

"I miss two month of my periods. I just been so busy I haven't notice so the doctor took a pregnancy test. These are the result I haven't even looked at them yet." Blossom said

"Well let's find out if your gonna be a mommy and us aunties." Buttercup said

"But what is Brick…" Blossom said

"Brick love you and would be happy to hear if you are pregnant." I said

Blossom nodded and took a deep breath and open the envelope she read the paper then placed it down so we could. We all looked at the paper then to see Blossom had a small smile on her face.

"Oh Bloss your gonna be a mommy"I said then hugged her

We did a small dog pill on Blossom hugging her. We laugh a bit as we heard the boys limo coming into the drive way. You could tell Blossom was nervous to tell Brick but she really has nothing to worry about.

"Bloss it's ok Brick will be happy." Bunny said

"Yeah but I wanna tell him in a special way." Blossom said

"Well what are we today?" Buttercup ask

"June 13. Why?" I ask

"Tomorrow Father day so why not get him a little something to point to him that he's gonna be a father." Buttercup said

"That's a great idea and we can get his brothers to keep him busy until everything ready." I said

"But what do I get?" Blossom ask

"Maybe a baby clothing saying something like number one dad?" Bunny ask

"Yeah that be good." I said

"Ok but then we have to tell his brother first though and hopefully they keep their mouth shut." Blossom said

"Will make sure our boys do." Bunny said

Blossom hide the envelope somewhere Brick would never find it and we went down to meet the boys. Boomer pulled me into a hug and kissed me deeply. I melted right into his arms as I wrap my arms around his neck. Once we pulled apart I lifted my mouth to his ears.

"Boomer I need to talk to you. In private." I said

"Sure Bubs is everything alright though?" Boomer ask

"Everything fine now come." I said

We went to the kitchen when Boomer sat me on the counter and him between my legs. I had my arms around his neck.

"So what up?" Boomer ask

"Well it's about Blossom." I said

"Is she ok?" Boomer ask

"Yeah she is but she got something growing inside her." I said

Boomer had a puzzled look on his face but I think he realized what I meant.

"She's pregnant?" Boomer ask

"Yup and she wants to tell Brick in a special way and tomorrow Father day so I need you and the guys to keep Brick away tomorrow until everything is ready." I said

"Wow can't believe it. Yeah sure sunshine." Boomer said

"And don't tell him." I said with a stern voice

"Haha don't worry I won't." Boomer said

Boomer then had a mischievous smile on his face as he started to kiss around my neck and rub my thighs. I leaned back moaning softly as Boomer wrapped both his arm around my waist to hold me up. He lowered his mouth from my neck to just above my breast. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he teleported us both to our room.

Butch POV

When I saw my angel I grabbed her and picked her up making her blush and glare at me. I just smirk back at her as I carried her to the living room. Sitting on the couch with Buttercup on my lap. I was nibbling on her ear as she moans softly trying to get out of my grip.

"B-butch I need to…ohhh…tell you something." Buttercup said

"What is it butterfly?" I ask

"Blossom's pregnant." Buttercup said

"Cool she's gonna…she's pregnant?" I ask just realizing what she said

"Yes she is and I need a favor." Buttercup said

I grinned at her "What me to put a baby in you?"

"Funny no. I need you and the others to keep Brick busy tomorrow. Blossom gonna tell Brick but she what's to do it in a special way. And don't tell him or else." Buttercup said

"Or else what?" I ask

"You ain't getting anymore from me." Buttercup said with a grin

I pouted "Fine I won't. We won't have to keep him busy because we got to go back to the studio tomorrow to finish the new album." I said

"Ok but if we're not ready when you guys finish keep him away. I'll text you when Blossom ready." Buttercup said

"Ok butterfly but for now." I said grinning

I pushed Buttercup on the couch and was on top of her. She still wore the jewellery I got her which makes me smile when I see it. My eyes glow a dark green as a snake came in. Buttercup knew what I was up to and tried to wiggle away. I just lowered my head and kissed her hungry. As I was kissing her the snake slithered up and was tickling her with its fork tongue. Buttercup laugh in our kiss as she struggled under me. We parted after a bit as the snaked stopped too. It when up and gave Buttercup a little kiss on the cheek then slithered away.

"You're bad." Buttercup said with a cute glare

"Aww but you love it." I said with a grin

"I guess I do." Buttercup said

Bunny POV

"Hey babe, how are you?" Bandit ask

"I'm good, how was recording?" I ask

"Same old same. Just wish we could have at least a week break but after this is another tour." Bandit said

"Hey won't be so bad. I'm coming with you." I said seductively

Bandit grinned at me "Guess that is a good thing. I would miss my little bunny rabbit too much."

I looked around and saw we were alone. "Bandit I need to tell you something but you gotta promise to keep quiet about it."

"What's wrong babe?" Bandit ask

"Nothing wrong, it's Blossom. We took her to the doctors and found out she's pregnant." I said

"Really? That's awesome." Bandit said

"I know but we need you guys to make sure Brick stays away tomorrow until Blossom get everything ready. She wants to tell Brick in a special way." I said

"Sure thing. We have another recording to do tomorrow." Bandit said

"Good and I'll text you when everything is ready." I said

"Cool so what do you wanna do for the rest of the day?" Bandit ask

"You promise to take me on a picnic remember?" I said accusingly

Bandit looked dumb founded then rubbed the back of his head. I just shook my head as we got the stuff ready for the picnic. We put all the stuff in the storage compartment in Bandits motorcycle and drove off to our favorite spot. Deep in the forest was a small pound with a willow tree giving us enough cover from the sun's rays. Life really is perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blossom POV

I was at a baby store with Bubbles while Buttercup and Bunny got something ready back at home. I didn't know the gender of my baby so I wasn't sure what to get. I was looking at some little dresses picture Brick with a little baby girl. His little treasure he protects. Then I saw a baseball hat which made me think of Brick with a little boy, teaching how to play sports.

"Can I help you miss?" a lady said

"Oh sorry. Well I just found out yesterday I was pregnant and well I want to tell my husband but I don't know the gender so I don't know what to get." I said

"Ah I see. Well first let me say congratulation. And second you could always get two things. One of a girl and boy or get a unisex item." The lady said

"Thank you and where are the unisex items?" I ask

"This way." The lady said

I called Bubbles over and we were looking at all the unisex clothing. There were so many things when I found the perfect shirt. It said "My Daddy a Rockstar" with yellow stars all over it. The shirt itself was a light grey and would be perfect for a boy or girls.

"Oh it's so cute and look these short would be nice with them." Bubbles said

"I'll get them. Come on lets pay for these and grab the rest of the stuff." I said

We paid for the outfit then when to get it wrapped up. I thought maybe with a baby wrapping paper when I saw a cold colored one with red stars on it. So I picked that one. Buttercup and  
Bunny where decoration my room so it look like we were celebrating father day. Me and Bubbles got home in time before the boys finished their recording for today. So I place the present on the bed and told them to message the boys.

"I'm a nervous wreck." I said

Brick POV

"Ok boys great jobs. That's it for this album." Mick said

We put the stuff away when Butch, Boomer and Bandits phones all went off at once. I waited but mine didn't odd but sure it's nothing. Hope Blossom feeling better today. She told me she had a stomach ache. We were heading home when Butch stopped me.

"What's up?" I ask

"When we get home go right upstairs to your room. Bloss needs to see you." Butch said

"She ok?" I ask worried

"Not sure Buttercup just said to go right up there when we get home." Butch said

Now I was worried. The ride home was longer then usually to me. As soon as we got there I ran upstairs and stopped right at my bedroom door. I was worried to find Blossom really sick and in pain. I slowly open the door and saw our room was decorated with stuff. Ok what's going on?

"Hey handsome." Blossom said

I turn and saw she was on the bed with a present in front of her. I got on the bed and place my back hand on her forehead. She looked a little puzzled.

"What you doing?" Blossom ask

"Well yesterday you said you had a stomach ache so I thought maybe you got worse or something. Now my turn. What's going on here?" I ask

"Open this and you'll find out what's going on and why I had a stomach ache yesterday." Blossom said

She handed me the gift as I open it. I open the box and inside was a little outfit for a baby it looks like. I looked at the outfit for a second then up at the banner when it hit me. Baby clothing and a banner that says "Happy Father Day". I turn to look at Blossom.

"Bloss are you pregnant?" I ask

She just nodded her head and hands me the test she took yesterday. She really was pregnant; I was going to be a father. I pulled Blossom close and kissed her deeply. I can't believe it we are going to be parents.

"So I take it your happy about it?" Blossom said after we parted

"I'm thrilled." I said

"Hehe good because I was a little worried I'll admit." Blossom said

"Bloss you never ever have to be worried about tell me something. Good or bad." I said

We laid on the bed for the day. Blossom was sleeping with her head on my chest. I placed my hand on her flat stomach imaging us with a little girl or boy. Our first child, this was such an odd feeling inside me but I loved it. I closed my eyes as I held Blossom closely to me.

Boomer POV

"So what's going on?" Bubbles ask

"There sleeping but I can see a smile on both of their faces." I said

"Oh good. Well let's go. Blossom probably really tired." Bubbles said

"Yeah and plus I got something planned for us tonight." I said

"Oh and what would that be?" Bubbles ask

"Diner and a movie." I said

"What movie?" Bubbles ask

"Oz. it's playing at the drive in and I know how you like those." I said

"Cool." Bubbles said with a smile

We walked hand in hand towards our room. Bubbles took a shower will I made sure everything was ready for dinner tonight. I rent out all of La Rose, the fanciest restaurant in Oakville. I never in my life I would find someone to accept me even with my powers. Bubbles so kind and beautiful that I feel sometimes I'm not good enough for her. Bubbles sweet smell filled the room as she took a shower. I could drown in that smell and be happy.

"How did I get so lucky to have found an angel like you?"I said to myself

"Patience I'm guessing." I heard Bubbles said

I blushed "Haha you heard that?" I ask

"Yup." Bubbles said

Bubbles was only in a towel as she walked over to her closet and picked out her outfit for diner. We may be married and all that but I still don't watch her change. I just think it's polite and respectful to turn away so a woman can get dress in private.

"I'm done." Bubbles said

"Beautiful as ever." I said

"Thanks and you're as handsome as ever. Now get going and take a shower." Bubbles said

I took a shower quickly and got changed. Once both of us were ready we went to the garage and took my royal blue 2013 Ford Mustang. If I was only I would race down the long street but Bubbles hates when I do that. We got to La Rose only for Bubbles to find I rent the whole place out so we wouldn't be bothered by anyone.

"Boomer this is really romantic but you didn't have to rent the whole place out." Bubbles said with a little giggle

"I didn't want anything to ruining our night." I said

We were in the round booth sitting side by side to each other. I let a small smirk go as I rub my legs to Bubbles. Bubbles blushed then did a small yet cute glare at me as she rubbed back. I wrapped my arm around Bubbles as I pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She tasted like blueberries with a hint of peppermint, a peppermint blueberry candy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Buttercup POV

"Hey Butch where this next tour going by?" I ask

"Cityville, Vienport, Megaville and a few other places." Butch said

"Cityville so then it bee close to Townsville." I said

"Yeah I ask if we could avoid any towns near there but the new manager want us to go there." Butch said "Still wonder what happen to Jasmine."

"It's ok. I guess I could say hi to all my friends and visit Mary grave." I said

"If you want babe." Butch said pulling me close

We were just walking around town. The people here are use to having the Rowdyruff boys live here but when we came in it was a huge thing but thing have finally settled down. We just get the odd person coming up to us asking for Butch or both of ours autograph. We passed by a park and I saw a woman playing with her kids.

"What you thinking about?" Butch ask

I looked back "Just was looking at that woman over there." I said

"The one playing with kids?" Butch ask

"Yeah." I said

"Wondering if you make a good mom one day." Butch said

"I know Blossom would she's kind but strict. Bubbles patience, kind and a little strict. Bunny well she in-between Blossom and Bubbles. But me I'm not sure." I said

"Well if you ask me I think you make a great mom." Butch said

"You think?" I ask

"Yup but for now why don't we worry about the wedding. After that if you want we can talk about having a kid." Butch said

"That sounds good. Speaking of wedding we still have to pick some flowers for the center piece and my bouquet." I said

"Alright let's head over to the flower store see what we can find. And if nothing there then will check out each flower store in the towns will on the tour." Butch said

We walked over since it wasn't far behind. I looked through the books they had but nothing was catching my eye. We did find our center piece here which is a tall vase with bird of paradise flowers surrounded by smaller tropical flowers. We placed the order for the number of center pieces we would need. I had my dress picked out and ordered, the hall was all booked, the wedding party outfits are picked out and paid for, the food done, the cake been ordered. All that is left is to find a bouquet for me.

"All that's left is a bouquet for you right?" Butch ask

"Yup I pretty sure that's it." I said

"Cool and after the tour it will only be a week then off to the tropics to get married. I just hope they can get the flowers there in time." Butch said

"They did for Blossom and Brick's wedding. I'm sure they'll be sure to get them there in time." I said

"Well let's head home. I'm starving." Butch said

"Same here but I feel like a barbeque." I said

"Some barbeque ribs?" Butch ask

"Sounds good." I said

We did a quick run to grab some stuff for the barbeque then headed home. Bubbles and Boomer were out, Blossom and Brick were sleeping, Bunny and Bandit where nowhere to be found. I figure we make enough for Brick and Blossom and I wake them up when it was ready. Blossom not in that great of condition to go out somewhere anyways. I could tell all day she wasn't feeling well but hide it.

Brick POV

I woke up when I smelled the barbeque going. The smell of ribs filled the air so I knew it was Butch doing it. I got up slowly not to wake Blossom and took a shower. Because of my fire powers my body does heat up when I sleep causing me to sweat but since I been with Blossom my body hasn't heated up as much while I sleep which I was happy about. Once I finished my shower I just put a pair of jeans on and went to see the greens.

"Hey there the future dad." Butch said as I came outside

"Hey." I said

"Blossom still sleeping?" I ask

"Yeah. I only woke up because I could smell ribs." I said

"I go wake her up. Diner will be ready soon and she needs to eat." Buttercup said

"So how does it feel to be a dad?" Butch ask

"I'm still shocked but I'm happy." I said

"Buttercup told me Blossom was really worried." Butch said

"She shouldn't have been. But I guess telling someone your pregnant is nerve wrecking." I said

Buttercup and Blossom came into the back yard not long after bringing out some plates, drinks and cups. We sat down on our patio set and enjoyed the sunny day. I'm just worried about any issues Blossom may have. I'm not human so I'm not sure if this will be a normal pregnancy or is there some trouble times ahead. Wish Jasmine was around she seem to have known a lot about our powers. But she just vanished into thin air after the music competition. No one even seems to remember her which was the odds thing. Only me, my brothers and the girls seem to remember her.

Unknown POV

Deep in a dark dungeon hanging from her hands above her head was a pure white cat creature with cuts covering it body and blood dripping down. The cell door slowly open as a woman walks in with a sinister smirk plastered on her face. The cat creature looks up weakly.

"Jasmine, Jasmine, Jasmine. See what happen when you go against the elders." The woman said

"Rachel you bitch. How did I not realize it was you?" Jasmine said

"Thanks to a little potion my dear sister Olivia came up with." Rachel said

"You better hope I never get out of here because it is you that I will come after first." Jasmine said

"Oh I'm so scared. A demon cat like you has no chance against a witch. Your race is at the bottom of the food chain." Rachel said

And with that Rachel walked out of the cell as the door slowly closed behind her. Plunging the room back into darkness. A small smile was on Jasmine face as the blood that was dripping under her slowly started to move. It slowly moved in a snake like motion up the wall forming a circle around Jasmine body.

"Ah but you foolish girl. I'm no ordinary demon cat." Jasmine said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blossom POV

I woke up in the middle of the night. Brick was still sleeping, he had his arms around my waist gently and I could feel him rubbing my belly. I smiled relieved he was happy but I should know better. Brick loves me and wouldn't be mad or leave me because I'm pregnant. But something been bothering me for a week now. I been hearing these voices, they seem so close but when I look no one there but I still hear them.

"Who voices are those?" I ask myself

I manage to get out of bricks embrace and walked up to the window. I looked up at the moon and my eyes widen. The moon it looked like it was bleeding, it had a huge crack on it and this blood like stuff was coming out of it.

"H-how that possible?!" I ask shocked

"Leave"

"Run"

"Hide"

"Those voices again." I said looking around. I looked back in my room but saw no one. When I turned back I feel over surprised to see four figures floating just outside my room. I back away slowly as the one with red hair came in. his eyes looked like they were sewed just and were bleeding. I was shaking and my voice was caught in my throat.

"Leave" he said

I could say anything all that came out was a scream waking Brick up. The next thing I saw was fire around me and a fire ball shot at the boy in front of me making him vanish with the other three. I was still shaking when I felt brick pick me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hide my face in his chest.

Brick POV

I was jolted awake when I heard Blossom scream. I saw some boy near her so I surrounded her in my fire then shot him. He vanished and I quickly got to Blossom. She was shaking a lot as she hide herself in me when I picked her up. Who the hell was that guy and what did he want with my Blossom?

"You ok?" I ask placing her back on the bed

"His eyes…they were sewed shut." Blossom said not letting me go.

"It's ok he's gone now." I said pulling her close to me

Blossom feel back asleep but I remained awake. She was still shaking even in her sleep. Was it some kind a demon or something? Please let this not be happening because of the pregnancy I don't want things coming after her and our child for some weird or twisted purpose.

Morning

*Loud bang on the door.*

"Hey Blossom you awake?" I ask softly

"Yeah…" Blossom said

"You ok?" I ask

"Yeah I'll be fine." Blossom said getting up

"Come on you two wake up. We need to get going." Bandit said

"Were up." I said

Blossom when to take a shower and I just looked at the window. Last night…was that person really there or was it just some trick played on us? I'll figure it out and make whoever it is pay for frightening Blossom like that. I got dressed as did Blossom and we soon joined the rest of the gang in the dining room. Blossom put a smile on not wanting to worry everyone and it be best for now to kept this to ourselves.

"The tour bus should be here soon. Everyone ready?" Buttercup ask

"Yup." Bubbles said

"Blossom need to get anything?" Bunny ask

"No I'm ok." Blossom said

*Bus pulling up*

"Well let's get going." Butch said

*On the road*

"Bloss you sure your ok?" I ask

"I'm…I'm fine." Blossom said

"What happen last night is still bothering you that much isn't it?" I ask

"The moon was bleeding and then them. And when he looked at me with those eyes I felt like…like I should know what happen to him." Blossom said

"Do you know him?" I ask curious

"No but…I feel like I should." Blossom said

"Will figure it out but for now try not to worry about it too much." I said

The ride was long to get to our first stop and we had to stop a few times because Blossom kept getting motion sick. I tell her to stay home but not with that person or thing out there. When we got to the hotel Blossom went right to bed and we had to meet with our new manager Mick. I saw four boys I never ever seen before but their eyes were covered up with sunglasses.

"Strange." I said

"What is?" Boomer ask

"Them over there. Why were sunglasses inside?" I ask

"Maybe they think it makes them look cooler or something." Bandit said

"Maybe…" I said

"Ah boys you made it good and your girls?" Mick ask

"Blossom resting and the other are gone shopping." Butch said

"Very good so as for tomorrow-" I interrupted Mick

"Who are those boys?" I ask

"Who? Oh the Bloody Patch. Not too sure but what I was told is they normally sing here every year so they'll be before you. Think of them as an opening act for your tour." Mick said

"The Bloody Patch…and their names?" I ask

"You're curious about them, is something up?" Bandit ask

"No never mind." I said "I'll be right back. Gonna make sure Blossom feeling ok."

I walked off before they could say anything. Something was wrong I could just feel it. I started to pick up the pace when I was running normal human speed. Don't want to cause a scene and get us all in trouble. I got to the hotel and to our room. I was about to open the door when I felt this huge force. It was strong, evil and dead. I manage to open the door only to find the room covered in this thick blood liquid. I went to my room and it was no better.

"Blossom?" I called out

When I moved the stuff out of my way I find her gone. He was taken and I bet it was that guy from last night. The window was open and I heard voices. I ran and looked outside. It was them from last night and Blossom was in the arms of the red hair one. He turned his head and I saw his eyes were really sewed shut. A strange portal open up.

"Hell no." I said

I jump out from the window and ran to them. The other three got in my way pushing me back as the mystery boy walked into the portal with my Blossom. I fought against them to get through but they were strong and when Blossom was fully through to portal they jumped back and into the portal. I got to my feet and ran as fast as I could but the portal closed up just before I made it.

"Blossom…Blossom…BLOSSOM!" I screamed out


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Normal POV

*Alarm siren*

"You complete idiots! How on earth did a demon cat escape from here?" Rachel ask

"Please forgive our failure. We will recapture her." A soldier said

"You better because if she gets back to the boys then everything will be ruin!" Olivia said

The soldiers ran off searching for the white demon cat called Jasmine. Meanwhile in the shadows a boy smiles known they never catch her that easily. He knew all too well she a loud herself to be capture so she could find out what the elders had planned. He walked away going on a hunt for the demon cat. He always did enjoy the hunt especially if it was her he was hunting.

"Oh Jasmine what will you do if we run into each other? Do I still hold your heart in that cage or have you moved on and found another?" the boy said

"Where are you going?" a voice ask

"Oh Siren what a pleasure. I'm just out for a walk." He said

"Don't bullshit me ass wipe. Remember what will happen if you cross us." Siren said

"I have no forgotten my mistress." He said

Siren left to join her sister as the dark figure hissed when she was out of ear rang. How he wanted to cut that pretty head clean off but he knew he couldn't, not yet anyways but soon. Everything was going smoothing and he wasn't going to mess it up just because of a hatred he has.

Butch POV

"What do you mean she was taken and by who?" Bandit ask

"I'm not sure and that's why I ask Boomer to go get the girls. He can quickly teleport them all here quickly." Brick said

"What did they look like?" I ask

"They each had similar hair color to us but lighter. I couldn't see their eyes because it looked like someone sewed them shut." Brick said

"You sure?" I ask

"Yes and they open up some weird portal. Wherever that portal went to is where Blossom is." Brick said

"Damn…" I said

"Ok boys time to get ready." Mick said

"Sorry but this tour is going to have to wait." I said

"And I'm sorry but it can't. a lot of money was put into this tour." Mick said

"Blossom was just kidnapped so yes the tour will have to wait!" Brick said

"Brick look she just some whore being with you for the money and fame." Mick said with no emotion

Brick hand Mick by the throat and the room was heating up. Hell I'm not getting in the way. Last time I tried I was nearly burned to death. Boomer came back with our girls and they saw what was going on. I told Boomer to get them out of here.

"You will not speak about Blossom like that!" Brick said

"Do you really think she's with you for you? You're a damn freak! Yes I know about you boys I found Jasmine file. But hell I only took you boys for the money you bring in and it's the same with Blossom." Mick said

It was the last thing Mick said as he was engulf in flames. Only ashes remain and we heard some gasps. They some people saw what happen and right then and there we knew we have to leave. I dragged Brick away and we joined up with Boomer back at the hotel.

"What the hell happen?" Boomer ask

"Blossom been kidnapped and Brick just killed Mick." I said

"Shit so what know?" Boomer ask

"First we get out of here before the cops show up." Bandit said

"Why?" Bunny ask

"Bunny…" Bandit said

"Butch what is going on?" Buttercup ask

"Long story babe…get anything you really need. Where gonna be gone for a long time." I said

"Where Blossom?" Bubbles ask

"Bubs please get ready we have to leave." Boomer said

The girls looked at us and saw we were serious. Buttercup wanted to argue but Bunny stopped her. The girls when into the rooms and got things ready. We heard sirens outside and realized the cops where already here.

"Damn!" I said looking out

"Will fly out. I'll use the wind to carry all of us." Bandit said

"Were ready." Buttercup said

Before they could say anything else we grabbed them and Bandit carried us all off with his wind. The cops below us had no idea what to do and we easily escaped. We flew in the air all night till we found an abandoned hunt in a forest.

"Will rest there for now." Bandit said

"Bandit tell me know what's going on!" Bunny said

We landed and we walked the girls into the hut. They looked at us waiting for an explanation. Brick told them what happen with Blossom and what happen the night before the tour. Then I told them what Brick did to Mick by accident. Brick no killer he just lost control and Mick had to pay for it.

"Who kidnapped Blossom?" Buttercup ask

"I don't know who they are." Brick said

"So know what we have to find here but where did they take her?" Bubbles ask

"That's the question, where did they go?" Boomer said

Blossom POV

"Where am I?" I ask rubbing my head

I looked around and saw I was in some kind of bedroom but it was too dark to see much. I sat up trying to find a light switch but I kept on tripping over stuff. I came to another wall but there was something on it, something thick and sticky. I brought my hand to face and saw it was dark red.

"Is that blood?" I ask

"Hurry up we need to prepare them for the next trip. Once we have them all here we can perform the ceremony." A voice said

"Hello is anyone there? Please let me out." I called out

Nothing

"Please…" I said

Just then I felt a pain in my stomach causing me to fall to my knees. It felt like I was on fire and it really hurt a lot. I found myself in the fetal position wishing Brick was here right now. I was scared and confused as to what's going on.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bandit POV

1 week later

I was out in the woods looking for any deer to catch. We have been hiding here for a week. Brick vanished a few days ago to look for Blossom even if he had no leads as to where he was going. Bunny and the other girls are worried sick for Blossom and it's making Bunny really depress which upsets me.

"Damn it got away." I said

I watched as the deer ran off into the woods. Well there always the net Boomer tossed out this morning maybe there be some fish in it. I was about to leave when I heard something fast run in to woods. I listen carefully and it was coming closer and closer. Just when it sounded really close I blasted a guest a wind in the direction but nothing was there.

"You've grown stronger Bandit." A familiar voice

"Jasmine?!" I ask shocked

"The one and only." Jasmine

"Where the hell have you been?" I ask a bit mad

"Look I know I just up and vanished on you boys and I'm really sorry. Just listen to what I have to say and you'll understand." Jasmine said

"Well go ahead." I said

"The others?" Jasmine ask

"You're not going near until you tell me first." I said

"Fair enough. Alright first off I didn't leave you guys on purpose. You know that I understand your powers and all that right?" Jasmine said

"Yes what does that have to do with it?" I ask

"A lot being as I'm the same as you four, well different race of demon but none the less a demon like you boys are." Jasmine said

"We're demons?" I ask

"Yes you see your mother was the queen of what mortals call hell. But she fell in love with a human which is a very big problem back home. The elder forbade her but she went anyways/ so the elders to punish her took all her demonic powers away and made her mortal." Jasmine said

"So then sudden we be normal too then if she was turned mortal?" I ask

"No. she may have been turned mortal and lost her powers but her demonic blood still flowed through her which is what gave you boys your powers. So anyways I came to this world to help her raise you boys but what we didn't see was what was coming. How your father killed her. After that I was going to take you boys right then and there but I was pushed back into hell by the elders." Jasmine said

"But you found us when we were ten." I said

"Right I escaped and went looking for you boys. Since then I help train you boys in using your powers. Until the day you boys meet them. The girls." Jasmine said

"What do they have to do with all this?" I ask

"Everything, you boys where never ever meant to be born so you were never meant to have mates. But you are born which makes you guys the next ruler of hell. The elders don't want that, they want to rule." Jasmine said

"So there going after our mates to get to us right?" I ask

"Exactly. Remember the group called R.O.S.E?" Jasmine said

"Yes." I said

"There demons send here to kill all of you and the girls." Jasmine said

"Ok well let get back to the hide out and you will tell them exactly what you told me." I said

We got back and Butch looked mad but called down when Buttercup sat on his lap. We all sat at the run down table and Jasmine explained everything and told them what she told me. Wonder if Blossom getting kidnapped by those boys has to do with this too?

"What about Blossom? She was kidnapped by some guys that had their eyes sewed shut." Boomer said

"That's…a different problem." Jasmine said "Like I told you your mother was turned mortal because her love made her follow that human. Well love makes people do crazy things and the boy that took Blossom is for the same reason. The four boys with their eyes sewed shut where the Realm of the Lyre a world really unknown from us. A world that kept the balance between this world and our world. But long time about its people just vanished all that remains was those boys in the state they're in." Jasmine said

"Lyre? Isn't that a greek instrument or something?" Bubbles ask

"Yup but it would seem that world had but one Lyre and it was with that they used to keep the balance between our world." Jasmine said

"So what do they think our girls are maybe theirs or something?" Boomer ask

"Maybe…well for now we need to get going soon this place will be surrounded by demons and you boys aren't ready for them yet." Jasmine said getting up

"So where we going?" Butch ask

"To see some friends of mine that can hide you with ease." Jasmine said

And sure enough I could hear a lot of people running towards us. I quickly grabbed Bunny and took off into the sky. Butch ran at lightning speed and Boomer kept teleporting while Jasmine made distraction to throw them off our trail. Soon I couldn't hear them anymore as we slowly down just a bit. We stopped when we came to the ocean.

"So where from here?" I ask

"Across the ocean is a small island hidden way using demonic power. That's where we are going." Jasmine said

"Only I can walk on water and I can only lead that power to one person at a time. It would take to long for me to bring u guys one at a time." Boomer said

"Don't worry there coming with a boat." Jasmine said

"Oh." Boomer said

We waited and waited and I was getting inpatient. It was now night time and if we have some demons after us then I'd rather be inside somewhere with Bunny. I was about to say something when a fog rolled in. I held Bunny tightly when I heard a boat horn go off. In the fog was a fair size boat with two figures on it. I couldn't see them clearly but Jasmine motion us to get on. These much be her friends I guess. Once the boat was at shore a walk way was lowered as Jasmine went up first. Butch went up after then me and Boomer last. Once we got on the fog slowly cleared up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimers: as you know I do not own the ppg or rrb but this disclaimer is for the next characters coming up (Thomas, Max, Xavier, Sophie, Roxanne and Marine.) they all belong to seroc12 and I want to give a big thank you for letting me use them. And readers go check out her deviant art site to see picture of them.

* * *

Boomer POV

"Long time no see Jasmine." A soft voice said

"Likewise Sophie. I see you haven't changed." Jasmine said

"The bonuses of being what we are." Another voice said

"Thomas I thought you hated being a vampire?" Jasmine said

"Got use to it." Thomas said

"Well anyways these are the boys I told you about with their mates." Jasmine said

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. We like Jasmine served your mother in the pass." Sophie said

"Well we better get going. They'll sense this fog soon and try to break through." Thomas said

"Right and the others?" Jasmine ask

"Max and Roxanne have gonne to drag Brick back here and Xavier and Marine are back at the hideout. Xavier in huh bad shape…again." Thomas said

"Huh let me guess he pissed of Marine again." Jasmine said

"Yup. Well anyways all of you must be tired please go and rest. There are rooms down below deck for you." Sophie said

"Thanks." I said

I carried Bubbles down the stairs and laid her on the bed. She was half wake and was slowly drifting off to sleep. I laid next to her closing my eyes but not going into a deep sleep. I felt really at home over the water so boats are my favorite means of transport. But Butch hates them, he prefer being on dry land.

Morning

"Wake up everyone will be at the hide out shortly and breakfast is ready." Sophie called out

"Boomer? Where are we?" Bubbles ask waking up

"On a boat heading somewhere safer." I said

"Oh and who was that I can't seem to remember." Bubbles said

"Sophie I think her name was. From what Jasmine said she and that Thomas guy are vampires." I said getting up

"Oh ok." Bubbles said "Oh look some new clothing."

On the desk in the room was an outfit for me and Bubbles. We quickly got dress and meet everyone above deck for breakfast. Thomas was steering the boat and Sophie putting the food on the table. We took our seats. We were rally far out into the sea you couldn't see any land for miles away.

"How did you six sleep?" Sophie ask

"Good thank you." Bunny said

"So how much longer before we get to this place?" Butch ask

"Another hour." Sophie said

"The other that are there, are they also vampire too?" Bubbles ask

"Yup. Me and my brother were humans until we meet Sophie and her sister. They turned us and we been together since." Thomas said

"So human can become demons?" Buttercup ask

"Vampire and demons are different. You see vampire are the undead but we don't go walking around like idiot zombie. We feed on blood so to turn a human into a vampire is easy but turning a human into a demon is a whole other story. Very risky and highly dangerous." Sophie said

"What's dangerous about it?" I ask

"Vampire is in a way human but we never age, our hearts don't beat, we have our attribute increase and we feed off of other human blood. But a demon body is very different from human so it be like removing every body part a human has and trying to put them back together but in a demon form. You boys are half human half demon which is a rare thing. You can either stay in human form or go into your demon form." Thomas said

As we ate Thomas and Sophie explained more and more about our mother world. It really does sound like a hell. Not sure it be a place I want to bring Bubbles she's too frail and gentle for a place like that. After breakfast we started to see the form of an island coming up ahead of us.

"That it?" I ask

"Yup home sweet home." Thomas said, Sophie was now steering

Sophie steered the boat into a large opening in the side of a mountain and inside we saw the other two Jasmine told us about. Xavier and Marine I think were their names. Wonder how there gonna drag Brick back here? He's strong and damn determines to find Blossom first. He won't come back peacefully. I got a look at the other two and saw a huge bruise on Xavier face I mean this thing covered almost half his face, don't think any of us want to piss of that Marine girl will were here.

"Welcome." Marine said

"Good to be back. Did Max and Roxanne come home yet?" Sophie ask

"Nope." Xavier said

"Not sure you can get him here. He's strong and determines to find Blossom." Butch said

"That's why we send Max and Roxanne. Roxanne has a handy trick. Gonna be mean but hey it will get him here." Xavier said

"And that is what?" Buttercup ask

"She can shape shift into looking like anyone from a person heart. All she has to do is read his heart and there she'll transform." Marine said

"Then Max will knock him out and drag him here." Xavier said

We all got off the boat and were guided into the safe house. Inside more was explained and why Brick wouldn't be able to find Blossom like he doing. You need to know the spell used to open the portal to find them. Since they believe Blossom was taken back to that realm there from. Well anyways not much we can do until Brick gets back here and we were told to have a look around. Bubbles was enjoying herself because we wandered into the forest and found some animals. Jasmine told us this whole island is protected by a powerful force but she wouldn't tell us what that force was. But I felt like a familiar and long forgotten presence was here. I wasn't scared of it but more like I felt safe and secure here and that Bubbles would be safe here to.

Sophie POV

"You sure letting them wander around is a smart thing Thomas? What if they find her?" I ask

"Relax Sophie her room is deep underground and sealed off. only us six can open that barrier. They have to be pretty strong to break it." Thomas said

"Still if they find her will be in big trouble. Even Jasmine doesn't know about it." I said

"She requested it when she lost her demonic powers. We are just following her wishes to great a safe place for them. We are doing nothing wrong." Thomas said

"I know that! But they may not see it that way." I said

"Relax I'll deal with it if the time should arise ok." Thomas said

"Alright I trust you." I said

Thomas went to make sure the barrier was still all around the island and I snuck down to the underground chamber. She was like a mother to me and my sisters. We were the last of our kind until she came along and saved us. She gave us the power to come here to the human world so we could repopulate by turn humans into vampires. I owe her my life and will do whatever she wants. But I just can't help but wonder if what we are doing is really the right thing and it's what she wants.

"My Lady please give me guidance I'm confused. Is hiding you from them right or should we tell them and bring them here?" I ask

No response

"Your spirit maybe here but you can't speak. I miss you ever so much, Mother of all demons. Savior of vampires. Commanders of the wolves. I will serve you until my final breath and my loyalty will never fade." I said

Her spirit was still strong and you could see her form slightly. She looked like she was sleeping with her eyes closed. I know Thomas means well but sometimes I wonder if he really understands the situation and the problem within it. He was the first boy I turned and was the one to make my heart beat. I'll follow him I just hope I'll never have to pick between him and her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Roxanne POV

"Max hurry up or will lose him again!" I said annoyed

"Coming relax Roxanne with the 'clues' you left he'll just fall right into our little trap." Max said

"Well I rather be there before he does so we can make sure nothing goes wrong." I said

We were running just about a half mile behind from Brick but man he's faster than I thought he be. I jumped up into the trees hiding myself to get ahead of Brick and get to the mark before he does. Max was staying behind to make sure he was still heading towards our trap.

"Finally here. Now to have a little change of appearance." I said

In a flash I know looked like this Blossom girl. She had lighter color eyes then me which was easy enough to change but why did she have to be a red hair! I suck I turning my hair into any shades of red. I just hope it's good enough to trick him long enough so Max can knock him out or will have a fight on our hand.

"Where the hell is it!" I heard Brick said

*Hiding behind a tree waiting*

"Blossom!" Brick called out

'Ok here goes nothing.' I said coming out

"Brick?" I ask sounding like Blossom

"Blossom?!" Brick said looking at me

He ran and hugged me and I 'hugged' him back. I saw Max behind us hiding behind a tree. I signal him to do it when Brick pulled away from me. I was a little confused until I saw the look in his eyes. Pure hatred looking down at me and his eyes were glowing. Damn it there must have been something that told him I was a fake Blossom.

"Who the fuck are you?" Brick ask tossing me into a tree

"Fuck…" I said, damn that hurt

"You smell nothing like Blossom so I'll ask again. Who the fuck are you?" Brick ask walking towards me

I changed back and got back up on my feet and dodged his punch. Max came out trying to hide him in the back of the head but completely missed him. Punches and kicks were tossed left and right, we need to end this before he turns into his demon form and he gonna be soon. His arms and legs are both surround in flames.

"Where my Blossom!?" Brick ask charging us

"Not in this world like I said. You need to come with us if you ever want to see her again." Max said

His mind was losing control as his body was being more and more engulfed in flames. I vanished and ran behind him while Max kept his attention on him. I was able to finally get close enough to him to knock him right out. Being as he was in mid transform state he was weaker and more vulnerable.

"Glad that's over. Now let's get him back to the hideout before he wakes up." Max said tossing Brick over his shoulder

"Let's go." I said

We took off at into the sky and flew off. I had to knock him out one other time because he started to wake up and we were only half way back to the hideout. When we got there it was night time and everyone was asleep so we placed him in his room but chained the hell out him so he wouldn't be able to escape and attack us. He gonna be so damn pissed out when he wakes up.

Morning

"Wake up!" Marine yelled

"Marine I'm gonna kill you!" I said getting up

"Good morning and glad to see you back." Marine said with a smirk

"Shut up and leave!" I said tossing her a pillow

"Breakfast is ready and our tied up friend is up." Marine said

"Alright let's eat then deal with him." I said "Max wake up."

I got up and dress and joined everyone at the dining room. I meet the other boys and their mates and I could tell they were confused. I bet you anything Sophie and Marine tried explaining and completely confused them. I'll most likely have to re-explain to them their situation.

"So I'm guess my brother here then?" Boomer said

"Yup chained up in his room. He's royal pissed off." Max said

"So after breakfast you three go in there and get him to calm down." I said

"Easier said than done." Bandit said

"How are we gonna get our sister back?" Bubbles ask

"Once Brick has fully calmed down and is willing to listen then I'll tell you of a way we believe will take you to where Blossom was taken." I said

Bandit POV

After breakfast that Roxanne girl took us to where Brick was and we walked in and had the door shut behind us and locked. He was struggling violently against the chains but was tired. Butch walked up to him and punched him to make him stop. Not the way I would do it but it look to have worked.

"Calm down Brick!" Butch said

"What the hell!" Brick said

"The two that took you here aren't the enemy, if anything they may be able to get us to where Blossom is." Bandit said

"And why the hell would any of you, let alone me, believe that?" Brick ask clearly mad

"Because they knew our mother, where were from, what we are and all that shit." I said

"Fine but if they're lying there dead and I'm kicking all your asses!" Brick said

"Fair enough." Butch said

We untied him and knocked on the door so we can be let out. In a minute the door was unlock and it was Max there. He motion us to follow him and he lead us to what looked to be some kind of meeting room with a huge map of somewhere. Our girls, expect blossom, where there sitting in a corner.

"So you finally calmed down?" Roxanne ask not looking towards us

"Where Blossom and how do I get to her?" Brick ask

"In time but first come look at this map." Roxanne said

We walked over and looked at the map.

"This boy's is a map of your world, the world your mother is from." Roxanne said

"You mean hell?" Bandit ask

"Yeah that's what mortal call it anyways. So to make this part simple and so you can understand. Your mother was the queen, she went against the law and feel in love with a mortal which made the elder take her power away making her somewhat mortal. And since she didn't have her demonic power she was weak and well you know what happen to her." Roxanne said

"Yeah our asshole of a dad killed her." I said

"Right but when she died the elder believe they could now fully take control of hell because with her dead the barrier to Gate was gone. But they found out that the barrier was still up and it was because of you boys. So they tried to find you but thankfully Jasmine found you boys first and kept you hidden from them. But they known now what you look like and will send minions to come after you." Max said

"So what do you want us to do?" Boomer ask

"One of you need to take up the throne of hell once we wipe out the elders. Which won't be easy they are very powerful." Marine said

"That's all fine and dandy but all I care about is finding Blossom!" Brick said

"Relax I don't think she's in any real danger." Roxanne said

"Why would you say that?" Brick ask

"Because we believe they are from the Realm of the Lyre and the man that took we think may believe that she is his lost mate or something. We don't know much about this world or them but we do now it was the realm keeping the balance between hell and the world of mortals. Kind of like balancing light and dark so chaos wouldn't form." Sophie said

"And how do we get there?" Brick ask

"Deep in the forest of Merk is said to be a temple mortals once used to worship this realm and deep under the temple is said to be the only portal left to this world." Roxanne said

"Where the hell is that?" I ask

"South of Townsville, it's actually a large island hiding away but some kind of force." Thomas said

We knew Brick would go but from what we were told the Realm of the Lyre could be more dangerous than hell itself. We all agreed to go with Brick and have the girls left here with Jasmine to keep them safe. Xavier after we all agreed on it took us to this huge room. once he turned the lights on we were greeted with thousands of different kinds of weapons and armor we never seen before.

"Take whatever you'll need. At the head of the room is another door, there potion that maybe of use to you guys. Once you're ready let me or Max now and will take you to the forest of Merk." Xavier said

"Alright guys let's gear up." Brick said


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Boomer POV

Butch and Brick were getting the gear ready while me and Bandit looked around in this other room. There was a bunch of potion here. Some look like they were to heal injuries or maybe disease, another I had no idea what they were for but one did catch my eye. An invisibility potion. There was five in total and I got the feeling they would come in handy so I grab them all. We grabbed a few others and then were looking for either Xavier or Max to take us to this forest. We bump into Max and told him we were ready.

"Alright guys will take the jet there." Max said

"How long will it take to get there?" Brick ask

"About a day." Max said

We went to the back of the island where a landing stripe was and there was a few planes. Max took us to the only jet here and it was pretty cool looking. It was a fair size but was equipped with different kind of weapons. We got in and soon we were up in the air.

"Don't worry Brick will get Blossom back."Bandit said

"I know I just hope she's ok." Brick said

Blossom POV

I finally manage to get out of this room and slowly walk around trying to find my way out of here. Every now and then I would feel a burning pain in my stomach but I learned to push it aside so I could continue to walk. The wall were covered in blood and well this place looked like everyone was slaughter. Body parts everywhere even on the ceiling. It made me sick to my stomach and the smell wasn't helping. A few time I slip and landed in some bloody body parts making me get sick.

"Find her now!" a voice said

"Finally realized I'm gone…gotta get moving." I said

I heard footsteps behind me as I quickly hide in the closes room. There was just a dim light but just like everywhere else it was covered in body parts and blood. But there was something else, a faint crying sound. It sounded like a child crying softly with fear in it.

"Hello?" I called out

"H-hello?" the voice responded

"Don't be afraid…I won't hurt you." I said

"You were captured too?" the voice ask

"Yeah…where are we?" I ask

"The Realm of the Lyre. A once beautiful place but now it's full of pain, sadness, fear and murder." The voice said

When I could see where the voice was coming from I saw it was a ghost of a little girl but she was…missing her eyes. Her eye sockets where bleeding as she sat in the corner. I was a little scared to go closer to her but she didn't seem like she would hurt me.

"What happen to you?" I ask

"I was kidnap…just like you by the men. Me and my sisters were all killed when they pulled our eyes out. We felt everything till our last breath. Then our spirits were trap here. You must leave before they kill you too." She said

"How do I get out? I'm completely lost." I said

"At the very back of this castle is a portal. With it you can use it to escape. We never got the chance but you do. will help you by warning you if someone coming. And we maybe able to open some doors." She said

"Thanks…what's your name?" I ask

"Blitz." Blitz said

Blitz got up and walked out of the room. I waited and when she came back in she said no one was around. I left and followed the small glow Blitz left to help guide me. Not sure what I'll find in this castle. I just hope I don't go insane from being here to long.

Brick POV

We made it to the forest of Merk and to this temple. It was run down and looked like it hasn't been used in thousands of years. Max said he wait here for us to return and told us to be very careful. He has no idea what will face once we get to the Realm of the Lyre or even what's in this temple. I was in front with my sword ready. Butch had a gun, bandit a battle ax and Boomer had a spear like weapon, it had a blade at both end and could split in two.

"Well nothing in here let's keep going." Bandit said

"Just be on guard. Anything could happen." I said

We walked from one room to another but didn't find anything. Just some skeleton of people that probably lived or work in this temple. But it did look like a battle took place just by how the bones were. Some skeleton had sword pierce in them.

"Hey guys look at these doors." Boomer said

"Damn there heavy." Butch said

"There lock. Look there two holes in the shape of weapons. One looks like an axe the other a blade." Bandit said

"So we need to find some kind of keys shape in weapons?" Boomer ask

"Looks like it. There was two other ways just back there. Will split up and see what's done them."

We walked back and we split up to search the two other rooms. Me and Bandit down one, Butch and Boomer down the other. We walked into what looked to have been a meeting room. there at the very end of the table was a skeleton wearing a grown. Must have been the leader of the temple or something. Behind him handing on the wall was a blade made out of stone.

"That must be it." Bandit said

"Yeah let grab it and meet with Butch and Boomer" I said

Bandit used his wind power to pull it off the wall. But as soon as he held the blade the ground shook and then the damn skeletons came to life. They looked at us and the one I believe to have been the leader let out a loud high pitch screech.

"Looks like we woke up the dead." Bandit said

Blossom POV

Blitz was a great help but now I was trap hiding under a desk. This really weird and creepy monster saw me and ran after me. Blitz told me to hide under the desk and ask long as I stayed quiet it wouldn't find me. Guess its blind or something before if he could see he would see me right now.

"Shhh." Blitz said

I just nodded my head

Soon the monster left and it was safe for me to come out. Man this place is just creepy as hell. What could have happen here anyways? We came up to a door and it was sealed shut. Blitz tried to open it but she couldn't.

"Great now what?" I ask

"There always a way to open these door. We just need to figure it out." Blitz said

"What happen here Blitz?" I ask

"I only know what I overheard. Some high wizard was messing with some kind of magic and then everything went wrong. That's all I know and I may have heard wrong." Blitz said

"This place…it's like a scene right from a horror film." I said

"Look up there. That's must be the key." Blitz said

"Can you float up there and pull it?" I ask

"I can't grab thing. I can only control a few things, go through walls or unlock simple locks. Not sure if I can even do that last one now." Blitz said

"No worries. I'll climb up." I said

"Be careful." Blitz said

I carefully put thing on top of each other and climbed up every slowly and carefully. A few times I thought it was going to collapse on me but I made it to where the chain was. I grabbed it and pulled it down until I heard a loud click sound. The door that was once sealed was open and my ugly monster friend was back.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Blossom POV

I was balancing for dear life on the stuff I climb up on. That really weird and ugly creature came back mostly likely because he heard the licking sound the door made. Blitz was trying to trick it but no luck he knew I was here as he made a loud screeching sound. I covered my eyes but doing so I lost my balance and fell down. I closed my eyes as I fell and once I was on the ground I look. The creature wasn't moving but looking down a hall. I look where it was looking and saw four people coming. It was that guy with red hair and eyes sewed shut. I got up walking slowly away so the creature wouldn't hear me as I made my way to the door.

"Phew that was close." I said

"Are you ok?" Blitz ask

"Yeah…Blitz who is he?" I ask

"He was the one that killed me and my sisters but he a bit odd." Blitz said

"Why that?" I ask

"Well at first he seems really upset and worried for us so we thought he was going to help us but then he started having this weird headache and well that's all I remember before waking up as a ghost." Blitz said

"He came to me once before and told me to leave…then he capture me." I said

"I don't think he means to be bad…I think maybe he being control. Along with the others." Blitz said

"By who though? I ask

"Never figured that out. Come on before they catch up." Blitz said

We ran down the wall, well Blitz floating, going through room after room trying to find the exit but all the room we been in were destroyed and any door in there would be block by some rubble. We heard them coming down the hall as we ran into one room that looked to have been a bedroom. There was a closet as it was the only good or somewhat good hiding spot.

Brick POV

We finally got into this after getting the two stone weapons and fighting off an army of skeleton. They weren't hard, well some were, but we made it to the Realm of the Lyre and well it's really not what I expected. I figure it would look like a ruin world with dead trees and stuff like that but everything looks fine. There just nobody around. At the moment we were walking through what looked to be a small village trying to find clues as to where Blossom is.

"Hey guys look that castle in the distance." Bandit said

"Wanna go check it out?" Boomer ask

"Yeah got a good feeling Blossom in there." I said

"Hey guys!" we heard Butch call out

"What's up?" we all ask

"Well I find were the villager went too…" Butch said

Butch lead us to what we think was the mayor house. We walked down some stairs and Butch open the door. Inside were skeletons of people being hung from the ceiling, some were small meaning even the children were hung down here.

"Did they do this on their own or did something or someone come in and do this?" Boomer ask

"No clue but thing just got creepy. Look at this one. Looks like it has its bone broken before it got hung here." Bandit said

"Let's go guys. We need to hurry up and find Blossom." I said

We left the village and walked through a thick forest. It was getting dark and we started to hear weird noises. We continued on walking faster through the forest. Then out of nowhere this giant dog, well I think it's a dog, it looked like it was skinned alive with no eyes, blood dripping from its mouth and well it look like a mutilated animal.

"What the hell is that?!" Boomer said

"No idea but here it come!" I said

Blossom POV

The group of guys were in the room I was hiding in making me really nervous. They were talking about someone escaping and I figured they meant me. Blitz was floating about watching them for me. They could see her but didn't bother with her. Soon all but the red hair guy left. He walked to the door then closed it. He started to walk over to the closet opening it. before I could do anything he held his hand over my mouth.

"No…scream…I…help…you." He said then moved his hand off my mouth

"Who are you?" I ask

"Can't…remember…name…being…control…I'm…sorry." He said

"Can't you tell me how to get out?" I ask

"Take…key…portal…basement" he said

"I think I understand." I said taking the key

"Good…go…know…mind…losing…control." He said

Then he was on his knee screaming in pain. Blitz told me to run and I did. I held the key tightly in my hand as I ran down the long hallway. I could still hear him when he called out a name making me stop in my track. Why does my heart hurt when he screamed that name out? I turned around and then everything was silent.

"Miriam…why does that name hurt so much?" I ask myself

"Blossom you ok?" Blitz ask

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry. Let's keep moving." I said

Brick POV

"Man that thing was tough." Bandit said catching his breath

"No kidding." Boomer said

I was just looking at the castle while my brother rested. Butch seems fine then again he was always the stronger one. I had cuts all over my body and I should feel pain but I didn't. My mind was to set on getting to Blossom to feel any pain. After a five minute break we continued through the forest with nothing else coming after us. But when we got to the castle gates we faced another obstacle.

"What on earth is covering the gate?" Butch said

"No idea but it looks like it's alive." I said

"I'll see if I can fly over it." Bandit said

Bandit floated up but was soon knocked down by something.

"Damn that hurt. Anyone get the number of that bus?" Bandit said with sarcasm

"We didn't see anything but you got hit that's for sure." Boomer said

"So how do we get past this?" Bandit ask

I was looking over the gate when I saw someone run past a window. I looked closely at the figure saw us. It walked closer to the window and it was Blossom. She tried opening the window we then heard a growling noise. Blossom ran from the window as another weird monster thing was chasing her.

"Blossom!" I called out

"Over…here." A voice said

We looked and saw a ghost of a woman hiding under a hood. She floated around to the back it looked like. We followed her and she stopped near what looked like doors leading to a basement. She went inside and then vanished. The gates were just being locked by some old chain and I easily ripped them off. We walked down and it was so dark you couldn't see your hand in front of your face.

"Hold on guys. I'll light thing up." I said

I made a few fireballs that I learn to control they floated above us lighting the place up a bit and well I think we were better off not lighting it up. Body parts all over, the smell or rotten corpse, blood plaster all over the place and strange small creature eating the rotting corpses.

"Goddamn what the hell?" Bandit said

"Let's just get moving." I said

We walked careful through this mess and I was thinking. Is where Blossom is worse than this? Did she get tossed into a room like this then escape? When I saw Blossom through the window she looked really tired and scared. I need to get to her and fast. That thing could catch her any second now and she'll be a goner for sure if it does catch her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Blossom POV

Was I just imagining it or did I really see Brick and his brothers outside? It doesn't matter because if I can't find a way to lose this thing then I'm a goner. I was running down some stairs and the thing was too big to fit through the door way. But I could hear it bashing away trying to break through and I'm sure it will…eventually. This was my only chance to get some distance and find this portal that guy spoke about. That name still was repeating itself in my head. I felt like I knew that name but I couldn't remember who it was.

"Blitz do you know a Miriam?" I ask

"Nope why?" Blitz ask

"Just wondering if you over heard that name being used here." I said

"I've never heard it." Blitz said

The pain in my stomach came back and this time worse than ever. I fell to my knee stopping myself from falling down the stairs. I force myself up and walked down. Each step more painful than the last. After what felt like hours we made it to the bottom and it was really dark down here. I held one hand over my stomach and the other on the wall so I wouldn't fall. I felt mushy stuff under my feet and I really didn't want to know what it was. I can't take this place anymore I just want to go home.

"Brick…if you really are here…please find me soon. I can't take it anymore." I said

"I'll go look up ahead." Blitz said

I just nodded

I watched as Blitz floated further and further way and soon I couldn't see her ghostly glow. I was in utter darkness slowly wandering around the pain never leaving me. It came to be too much as I leaned against the wall slowly sliding down till I sat on the floor covered in something. My eyes were heavy as I was forcing myself to stay awake but even I have my limits and I think I reached mine.

Brick POV

We been wandering in this dark basement for hours and I'm beginning to wonder if we aren't doing a big circle over and over again. Every now and then we hear some high pitch scream of pain. At first I thought they were Blossom but the more I heard them the more they didn't sound like Blossom. They sounded like ghost or someone screaming.

"Man this place is creepy and this was supposed to be the peaceful realm? Well it defiantly isn't that anymore." Bandit said

"Let's just hurry up and find Blossom then get the hell out of here." I said

We finally found some stairs and started to make our way upwards. I could hear some creature roaring at something it kinda sounds frustrated. I looked around the corner and it was that creature that I saw chasing Blossom. It was ramming itself against the wall for some reason. I looked but didn't see Blossom anywhere. Maybe she lost it or something. We snuck past the creature without it noticing us.

"Well this place is…better." Boomer said

"Still gross but yeah. But where do we go now?" Bandit ask

"We look around and find any clues as to where Blossom went." I said "She has to be close by."

We each took a hallway and would meet back up here in an hour. The hallway I was in had many doors leading into different rooms but most of them I couldn't reach inside because the ceiling above it collapses. I was just coming out of a room when I saw something move from the corner of my eye. I looked but it was gone. Was it a ghost, monster or that jackass that took my Blossom? I went in the direction I saw what looked to be the ghost of a little girl.

"Hello." I said getting the ghost girls attention

"H-hello mister." The ghost girl said

When she turned around I saw she had no eyes. Literally her eyes where what I think pulled out from her eye sockets and blood was running down. I took one step back and she seem to sadden when I did that.

"Are you a good ghost?" I ask

"My name is Blizzard. I was kidnapped and killed here. I only wish to find a way home so me and my sisters can finally rest." Blizzard said

"Who kidnapped you?" I ask

Blossom POV

"Blossom wake up." I heard Blitz voice

"Huh?" I said opening my eyes

"Look I found my sister Bree." Blitz said

"That's great." I said with a weak smile

"You feeling ok?" Bree ask

"No…the baby…I fear something wrong." I said

"Come with me I know a room you can rest in." Bree said

I slowly got up and followed the two little ghost girls. I was lead up some stairs and into a room with a large bed. This room looked like it was never touched by whatever happens. I slowly made it to the bed and I felt another presence but I could only see the two ghost girls. I laid on the bed and closed my eyes. I was so tired and sore. Please find me soon Brick I really need you.

Brick POV

"I was kidnapped by a man thinking I was his daughter. But when he found I wasn't he killed me. But he was being control so I hold no anger towards him." Blizzard said

"I'm not sure I understand." I said

"Long ago a darkness destroyed this world. Only three survived but the darkness consumed their mind. Sewing their eyes shut so they wouldn't have to see the dreadful thing they would do. They only seek fr their daughters that where sent away from them." Blizzard said

"Do one of them have red hair?" I ask

"Yes he was the one to pull my eyes out so I wouldn't see anything even as a ghost." Blizzard said

"Ok so the one that took you had red hair, lived here and is being controlled?" I ask

"Yes. He isn't evil but the darkness makes him evil. It's the black fog that is evil." Blizzard said

"I got another question for you. Have you seen a woman with long bright red hair and pink eyes?" I ask

"I'm afraid I haven't. No eyes." Blizzard said

"Right, right…have you sense anyone new?" I ask

"Yes a pregnant woman. She's in great pain right now and he seeks her." Blizzard said

"Where is she?" I ask

"In this house the black fog rules but one room is protected by the three Queens of Lyre. In there she rest with my sisters. The baby inside her growing stronger by the second causing more pain to her as her body feel like its burning." Blizzard said

"Brick where are you?" I heard Butch call out

"Over here." I yelled back

I looked back and the ghost girl was gone. Damn and I have no idea where this room is. But if she is right then maybe Blossom will be safe in this room but what she said about the baby growing stronger and Blossom being in more pain. I walked out of the room seeing my brothers walking down the hallway I was in. I waved to them and we were reunited.

"So what did you guys find out?" I ask

"Huh well you may not like me saying this but I don't think that guy that took Blossom is bad." Bandit said

"That he's being control?" I ask

"Oh so you found out too. Well that makes it easier. Well me and Boomer ended up in a library and we found a journal and we believed it belong to him. There was a burnt picture of him but you could see there was two other people in it but their faces where burned." Bandit said

"and that this place was attacked by something they called The Death." Boomer said

"This just got so much more complicated." Butch said

"And it's just gonna get worse I fear. Anyways we need to keep moving to find Blossom I have a feeling she's in a lot of pain." I said

For now I'll keep the little ghost girl a secret. We walked down hallways after hallways and I would see her just standing there. As if she was guiding me but it would seem that my brothers couldn't see her. We were in a hallway that seem well clean. Like nothing happen here. It felt peaceful and calming here. I saw here again and she went into a room.


End file.
